Perdiendo la paciencia
by evi.lxh
Summary: Kotori esperaba ese día con ansias, pero debió imaginar que tendría que tener más paciencia de lo normal con su novia un día como este. Síp c: aún no sé hacer summarys xD. Menciones de NicoMaki, NozoEli, TsubaHono y Rinpana


Kotori caminaba en dirección a la escuela, estaba muy emocionada por este día, lo había estado esperando todo el mes, incluso el mes anterior. En su mano llevaba su bolso y dentro de este estaba lo que la hacía emocionar, el regalo de San Valentín para su novia. Su mente divagaba en todas las posibles reacciones de su novia, la gran mayoría le parecían graciosas, ya que su novia era muy vergonzosa y no era buena con todo lo relacionado con el romanticismo.

Llegó a la escuela con una gran sonrisa en su cara y un entusiasmo infantil. Después de dejar sus cosas en su casillero fue directo a buscar a su novia, sabía que ella llegaba siempre temprano. Fue hasta el club de arquería con la esperanza de que estuviese allí. Miró desde afuera, pero no parecía que estuviese en el campo de práctica. Vio que habían otras dos chicas practicando.

-E-Ehh disculpen –llamó al par de jóvenes

-¿Sí? –una de ellas la miró con una sonrisa- Oh Minami-senpai, buenos días

-Buenos días –saludó con una gran sonrisa- ¿han visto a Umi-chan?

-¿Sonoda-senpai? –una de ellas la miró algo perdida

-Ella se fue hace poco –contestó la otra, pasó su mirada de Kotori a la joven a su lado- ella se fue antes de que llegaras

-Ya veo –Kotori miró al suelo un instante decepcionada, pero se recuperó al instante- muchas gracias chicas, hasta luego

-Hasta luego –se despidieron

Kotori se preguntó donde podría estar, aún faltaba cerca de 20 minutos para que iniciaran las clases, por lo que descartó que estuviese en el salón. No tuvo que pensar mucho hasta que se le ocurrió otro lugar. Con rapidez se dirigió hasta el salón del club. Se detuvo frente la puerta, estaba a punto de abrirla cuando escuchó un ruido desde el otro lado. Se quedó de pie intentando volver a escuchar algo. Otro ruido. Esta vez le ganó la curiosidad y abrió con mucho cuidado la puerta, no por completo, sólo un poco para poder mirar. Se sorprendió mucho al encontrarse con algo totalmente inesperado.

-E-Espera Ma-Maki-chan –La pelirroja estaba besando el cuello de Nico, mientras esta intentaba empujar a la menor por los hombros sin éxito- ¿Q-Que pasa si alguien viene?

-Nadie viene tan temprano –fue la respuesta de Maki separándose un poco de la mayor- ni siquiera Umi

Antes de que Nico pudiese contestar, Maki la volvió a besar esta vez en los labios. La pelirroja tenía a la más baja sentada en la mesa y ella estaba posicionada entre sus piernas, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de Nico con descaro.

Kotori cerró la puerta con cuidado para no interrumpir a la pareja, dio media vuelta y caminó lo más rápido que pudo para alejarse de esa puerta. Dejó escapar un suspiro intentó olvidar la imagen de Nico y Maki en el salón del club.

La siguiente parada que se le ocurrió fue la azotea, tal vez estuviese practicando los nuevos pasos con Eli. Al llegar notó que estaba desierta, no parecía haber alguien.

-¿Kotori-chan? –escuchó la voz de Hanayo. Kotori se volteó encontrándose con la castaña y Rin

-¿Hanayo-chan? ¿Rin-chan? –las miró con curiosidad- ¿qué hacen aquí?

-E-Estábamos… -Hanayo desvió su cara avergonzada

-Estábamos comiendo nya –dijo con su típico entusiasmo la pelinaranja

-¿Comiendo? –miró a las menores con curiosidad y sorpresa

-Síp –Rin daba pequeños saltos, luego abrazó a su mejor amiga- es que para celebrar el día de San Valentín le regalé a Kayo-chin una porción especial de arroz de su tienda favorita

-Y yo le regalé a Rin-chan un ramen especial de la temporada –habló la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa

-¡Y estuvo delicioso! –Rin refregó su mejilla contra la de su mejor amiga- ¡gracias kayo-chin!

-Gracias a ti también Rin-chan –le devolvió el abrazo

-O-Oh… -la diseñadora se sentía un poco confundida con la situación, pero sólo sonrió cálidamente al par. Estaba feliz por las dos menores- ¿por casualidad han visto a Umi-chan?

-¿Umi-chan? –Hanayo ladeó su cabeza

-Yo no la he visto nya

-De acuerdo, gracias –Kotori se dirigió a la salida- que la pasen bien

La joven caminaba por el pasillo pensando donde podría estar su novia. Después de pensarlo un poco fue hasta la biblioteca, con suerte estaría allí. Entró al lugar que estaba casi vacío, habían muy pocas alumnas. Caminó entre los estantes repletos de libros, pero no había rastro de la peli azul. Siguió caminando hasta llegar al final de la biblioteca, soltó otro suspiro y dio media vuelta para irse, al pasar por otro pasillo de la biblioteca vio por el rabillo del ojo algo que le pareció familiar.

-Tan encantadora como siempre Elichi –Nozomi estaba apoyada contra un estante y Eli estaba frente a ella, con un leve rubor en su rostro

-¿Entonces… lo serás? –Eli la miraba tímidamente

-Me encantaría ser tu Valentín –Nozomi tomó la solapa del blaizer de la rubia haciendo que se acercara más a ella

Eli trago saliva sabiendo lo que se avenía, cerró los ojos, pero nada pasó. Abrió los ojos siendo la picara sonrisa de Nozomi lo primero que vio.

-¿De verdad esperas recibir un beso cuando no hemos tenido ni siquiera una cita? –la peli morada puso un dedo sobre los labios de la presidenta. Luego se escabulló y se fue dejando a Eli completamente roja

-¡M-Mouuu Nozomi! –después de gritar eso se tapó rápidamente la boca recordando donde estaban

Kotori siguió con la mirada por donde se fueron sus dos superiores. Se rió ante el comportamiento de Nozomi y prosiguió a salir de la biblioteca.

Pasaba por un pasillo ya sin ideas de donde podría estar su novia. Un poco antes de llegar a su salón de clases un grupo de chicas estaban mirando por la ventana del pasillo, parecían estar sorprendidas por algo. Kotori se acercó a la ventana contigua y miró también. En la entrada de la escuela estaba Honoka siendo, sin darse cuenta, el centro de la atención, ¿la razón? Estaba junto a la líder de A-Rise, quien le sonreía y acariciaba la parte superior de su cabeza.

 _Incluso Honoka-chan está teniendo un buen inicio del día de San Valentín. ¿Desde cuándo Honoka-chan y Kira-san son tan… cercanas? Le preguntaré luego._

Pensó la joven algo deprimida. Siguió su camino hasta su salón de clase, abrió la puerta y entró, casi al instante vio a su novia sentada en su puesto leyendo tranquilamente. Pesé que hace menos de un minuto se sentía triste, el solo verla la alegró al instante. Con una gran sonrisa caminó hasta donde estaba la arquera.

-Uuuumi-chan –la llamó con afecto

-Buenos días Kotori –Umi al escuchar su nombre bajó su libro y la miró con una cálida sonrisa

-Buenos días –Kotori fue hasta su puesto y dejó su bolso sobre él, luego sacó el regalo que tanto había esperado por darle- tengo algo para ti Umi-chan

-¿Algo para mí? –Umi la miró con curiosidad

-Síp –Kotori con sus dos manos le tendió el regalo de color gris con un lazo azul- feliz día de San Val—

-Sonoda-san –una compañera de clases las interrumpió. Kotori automáticamente sintió ganas de gritar- hay unas niñas de primero que quieren hablar contigo

-De acuerdo, gracias por avisarme –Umi estaba mirando a su compañera, luego pasó su mirada a su novia- Kotori ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

-Nada, olvídalo –Kotori bajó sus brazos que sostenían el regalo, la tristeza se apoderó de ella- ve con ellas, pronto iniciaran las clases

-¿Segura? –Umi se levantó. La diseñadora asintió- ya vuelvo

La peli gris vio a su novia salir del salón, soltó un suspiro por tercera vez esa mañana y fue a su puesto. Umi volvió a los pocos minutos después, sonrojada y con tres regalos en sus brazos. Kotori sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho. Segundos después entró la profesora, por lo que no tuvo de hablarle.

Pasó el resto del día casi sin poder hablar con Umi. En el primer receso caminaron junto a Honoka hasta el salón del club, por lo que una plática de pareja no fue posible. En el segundo receso Umi fue constantemente interceptada por alguna chica pidiendo aceptar su regalo y/o sus sentimientos. Hubo un momento en que al fin podían hablar, pero esta vez fue una fan de la peli gris quien lo impidió. En la hora de almuerzo la pasaron con el resto de las chicas por lo que otra oportunidad se fue por el drenaje. No se quejaba el pasar tiempo con sus amigas, pero en un día especial como este la joven quería tener aunque sea un momento de pareja con su novia, quien por otro lado no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo. Al final del día las tres chicas de segundo se encontraban en los casilleros.

-¡Nos vemos mañana chicas! –Honoka había sacado sus cosas en tiempo record. Antes de siquiera poder responder, la pelinaranja salió corriendo hacia la salida

-¡Honoka no corras! –le gritó Umi

-No creo que te haya escuchado Umi-chan –habló Kotori con una voz más apagada

-¿Kotori? –la peli azul se le acercó- ¿todo bien?

La diseñadora miró a su alrededor notando que estaban solas, tal vez esta fuese su oportunidad.

-Estoy bien –comenzó, buscó entre sus cosas el regalo- pero he querido darte esto todo el día y ahora que estamos…

-¡Sonoda-senpai! –una chica vestida con el uniforme del club de arquería apareció

-…Solas… -murmuró para si

-¿Qué ocurre? –tal vez fuese su imaginación pero la voz de Umi sonó algo molesta

-E-Eh… las chicas estaban peleando otra vez…

-¿Otra vez? –Umi tocó su frente molesta- iré de inmediato

La joven se fue después de decir esas palabras, Umi se volteo para mirar a Kotori.

-Lo siento mucho Kotori, pero debo atender este problema –se le acercó y le tomó la mano tímidamente

-Claro, lo entiendo –forzó una sonrisa

-Te veré luego –le soltó la mano y se fue

Kotori la miró marcharse, sintiéndose cada vez con más angustia. Suspiró por… ya había perdido la cuenta en el transcurso del día. Optó por simplemente ir cerca del club de arquería y esperar a Umi que terminara.

Cuando al fin terminó las prácticas del club Kotori se estaba quedando dormida bajo un árbol.

-¿Kotori? –la voz suave y profunda de su novia la trajo de vuelta de sus sueños

-Oh Umi-chan –Kotori se frotó un ojo tratando de adaptar mejor su vista a la luz- ¿terminaste?

-Sí ya se terminó la practica

-Que bueno –le dio una débil sonrisa

Umi la ayudó a levantarse, también tomó sus cosas del suelo y se las entregó.

-Ahora que al fin estamos tranquilas yo quería –Kotori buscó la caja de chocolates en su bolso, trató de seguir hablando, pero un bostezo se lo impidió

-Kotori pareces cansada –Umi la miró frunciendo un poco el ceño- no era necesario que me esperaras y—

-¿Qué no era necesario? –Kotori dejó a medio camino su regalo- he estado esperando este momento todo el día Umi-chan

-Pero te ves agotada

-¡Lo estoy! –ya no aguantó más- he estado tratando de tener un poco de tu atención todo el día, pero no importa cuánto lo intento parece que a ti ni siquiera te intereso

-No es cierto –se apresuró a hablar la peli azul- Kotori yo también he querido hablar tranquila contigo, pero no esperaba que hubiesen tantas interrupciones

-¡Claro y esas interrupciones eran más importante que darle algo de atención a tu novia en el día de San Valentín! –sus ojos dorados se bañaron en lagrimas

-Ko-Kotori no es eso, yo—

-¡No! –se secó las lagrimas con su mano libre y con la otra empujo la caja de chocolates al piso- ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!, espero que la hayas pasado bien recibiendo tantos chocolates menos de tu novia

La peli gris dio media vuelta y salió corriendo. No podía creer lo que había hecho, de seguro Umi se molestaría con ella. Se sentía realmente mal, ni siquiera la dejó explicarse.

-¿Kotori-chan? –Honoka recibió a la peli gris en su casa

-Hola –le dio a su mejor amiga un atisbo de sonrisa- ¿podemos hablar?

-Seguro, pasa

Fueron hasta la habitación de la pelinaranja, Kotori al entrar se llevó la sorpresa de encontrarse con Tsubasa Kira allí, quien se veía igual de sorprendida de verla.

-Oh lo olvidé –Honoka interrumpió el intercambio de miradas entre ambas- aunque sería raro presentarlas ya que se conocen jeje

-Buenas tardes Minami-san –saludo con cortesía y una sonrisa la castaña

-Buenas tardes Kira-san –la diseñadora hizo lo mismo

-No sean tan formales –se quejó Honoka- dejando eso de lado, qué te pasó Kotori-chan?

Kotori miró a su mejor amiga luego al suelo, se sentaron y le contó todo lo sucedido. Tanto Honoka como Tsubasa escuchaban atentas a su historia.

-En parte se lo merece –comentó Tsubasa cuando la peli gris terminó de hablar- pero a la vez creo que debiste darle al menos la oportunidad de explicarse o disculparse

-Lo sé –Kotori bajó su mirada muy triste

-Es cierto Kotori-chan, pero no creo que Umi-chan se enojara contigo –Honoka la miró- de seguro se debe estar culpando por lo ocurrido y sabes lo dura que es Umi-chan con esas cosas

-Cierto –Kotori apoyó su cara entre ambas manos- me siento terrible, pero a la vez me da coraje que actuara como si este día no le importara en lo más mínimo o el pasarlo conmigo

-Umi-chan estuvo el día de ayer llamándome casi todo el día porque estaba nerviosa por este día –Honoka se llevó un manjuu a la boca- no estaba segura si te gustaría su regalo, o si los chocolates que hizo sabrían bien o si lo arruinaba desmayándose… estaba insegura básicamente por todo hoy

-Honoka no la estas ayudando –Tsubasa puso una mano sobre el hombro de la mencionada

-Umi-chan…

Se sentía terrible, Umi había la había ignorado porque así lo quería sino porque es incapaz de ser descortés e ignorar a las personas cuando la necesitaban. Había sido muy dura con su novia cuando no lo merecía. Se puso de pie de golpe y miró al otro par que la miraban sorprendidas.

-Gracias por escucharme, pero me debo ir –Kotori salió corriendo de la habitación en cuanto la última palabra salió de su boca

La peli gris corrió hasta la casa, que no estaba muy lejos de la de Honoka. Llamó a la puerta y esperó moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-¿Si? –la madre de Umi la atendió- Oh Kotori-chan

-Buenas tardes Sonoda-san –Saludó con cortesía la menor- ¿está Umi-chan?

-¿Umi? –la señora alzó una ceja- ella aún no vuelve de la escuela

La madre de su novia siguió hablando, pero Kotori ya no la escuchaba. Intentó pensar donde podría haber ido la peli azul, lo cual no fue difícil de deducir.

-Me tengo que ir, gracias –dijo apresuradamente y volvió a correr en dirección a su propia casa

Estaba casi sin aire y le dolía la rodilla, pero continuó corriendo hasta que al fin dobló la esquina en donde vivía. Se detuvo a recuperar el aire, no le costó mucho gracias a las prácticas que tenían. Volvió a correr. Estaba solo a un par de metros de su casa. En cuanto estuvo a su alcance abrió la reja de su casa. Allí estaba la peli azul sentada en su pórtico y un bombón a medio camino hacia su boca, mirándola sorprendida.

-¡Kotori! –Umi dejó a un lado con cuidado la caja de chocolates y se puso de pie

-¡Umi-chan! –Kotori se abalanzó sobre ella y la atrapó en un fuerte abrazo- lo siento mucho

-Yo también lo siento –sintió los brazos de Umi rodeándola por la cintura- lamento no haberte prestado la suficiente atención y arruinar este día

-No –se separó de su novia y negó con su cabeza- yo soy quien se debe disculpar, dije muchas cosas que no debía, me dejé llevar por la tristeza y rabia del momento. Lo siento mucho Umi-chan

Se quedaron abrazadas un largo rato.

-¿Quieres entrar? -preguntó la ojimiel

-Sí –le sonrió.

Entre ambas tomaron las cosas de la peli azul y entraron a la casa. Fueron directo a la habitación de la menor, después de dejar sus cosas a un lado se acomodaron en la cama.

-Kotori, no tuve la oportunidad de hacer esto antes –Umi buscó algo en su bolso. Sacó una caja y un sobre- Feliz San Valentín Kotori

-Muchas gracias Umi-chan –los tomó entre sus manos, los quedó mirando un instante antes de desviarla hasta donde estaba la caja que ella le había regalado a Umi, estaba arruinada, no le sorprendía considerando que la había apretado con fuerza y luego tirado al suelo, pero aun así su novia se había comido casi la mitad de la caja

-No te preocupes tanto –Umi la sacó de sus pensamientos y le acaricio la mejilla- estaban deliciosos, por cierto

-Te lo compensaré de alguna manera –sus ojos brillaban con determinación- prometo hacerlo

-Je ¿no podré hacerte cambiar de parecer, no es así? –sonrió la peli azul

-Nop –sonrió ampliamente

Ambas se rieron; se quedaron mirando y se dieron un fugaz beso en los labios. Kotori miró sus dos regalos una vez más con curiosidad. Abrió la caja de chocolate y sonrió al ver que tenían decoraciones con flechas y caras de pájaros. Se llevó uno a la boca, sintiendo el delicioso chocolate derretirse en su boca para dar paso al sabor del relleno, fresa.

-¿Están buenos? –preguntó nerviosa la arquera

Kotori la tomó de la nuca y la besó. En cuanto tuvo la posibilidad ingresó su lengua en la boca de la peli azul, tratando de que probara el sabor del chocolate con la fresa. Se separaron al quedar sin aire.

-Delicioso –Kotori la miró de una forma seductora

-S-Sí…

Umi parecía perdida, no quitaba su vista de los labios de su novia. Kotori sonrió complacida.

-Umi-chan que tal si… -se acercó peligrosamente a su boca una vez más, para alejarse rápidamente y dejar confundida a la compositora- abrimos tu otro regalo

La peli gris se rió de la expresión de decepción de su novia, cuya cara tomó una tonalidad muy rojiza. Tomó el sobre y lo abrió.

-Dos reservaciones –Kotori la miró sorprendida

-Sí, para el próximo fin de semana –sonrió tímidamente- incluye los baños termales, tanto interior como exterior, la estadía y varías otras cosas más

-Umi-chan –se abalanzó contra su novia- ¡gracias, gracias, gracias!

Le dio varios besos por toda la cara.

-Te debió costar una fortuna –se separó un poco

-No hay precio lo suficientemente alto para hacer feliz a mi diosa –respondió con una sonrisa

-Umi-chaaaan –la volvió a besar- en ese caso para hacer feliz a mí diosa yo pagaré todo lo que no está incluido

-Kotori eso no es necesario—

-No me importa, sino no iré –infló sus mejillas provocando una carcajada por parte de Umi

-Bien, bien, tu ganas –sonrió con amor- cómo siempre

-¡Genial! –se abrazó más a Umi- la pasaremos muy bien

-Sí, estoy segura de ello

Se separaron un poco, intercambiaron una rápida mirada antes de volver a besarse.

Kotori hizo una nota mental de llamar a Nico y Hanayo más tarde, después de todo necesitaría buenos consejos para la nueva ropa interior que definitivamente necesitaría para el próximo fin de semana.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les gustara este pequeño one-shot c:**_

 ** _Necesitaba hacer una historia de KotoUmi para san valentín... hay muy pocos xD_** ** _Tal vez haga segunda parte, aún no lo sé_**

 ** _Gracias por su apoyo y nos leemos en otro fic c:_**


End file.
